Hadiah
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "...ia disergap perasaan takut yang familiar. Perasaan yang pernah menghinggapinya dulu saat ia mendapati Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena terluka saat menjalankan misi..." Dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday 2015 and sekuel from All Around Chapter 6


Bocah berumur 7 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju tempat latihan. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia diangkat menjadi seorang genin. Berkat ke jeniusannya serta darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam dirinya membuat bocah itu mendapatkan hitai ate lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Dan kini ia akan mendapatkan rekan dalam satu tim yang sudah di beritahukan oleh wali kelasnya.

Wali kelasnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui guru pembimbingnya atau ketua timnya di tempat yang sudah disepakati.

Dan tibalah ia ditempat latihan yang sering digunakan para genin. Disana ia menemukan rekan nya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Namun matanya tak menangkap sosok yang menjadi ketua timnya. Mungkin ia terlambat, batinnya.

"Hoo... Kau sudah datang rupanya." ujar seorang anak lelaki yang tengah tiduran diatas rumput.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan anak lelaki itu, terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki mata khas Klan Hyuuga. Sasuke tahu nama kedua anak itu dari wali kelasnya. Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata namanya.

"Guru pembimbing belum datang. Kau yang namanya Sasuke itu kan?" tanya anak lelaki yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai Nara Shikamaru.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke sembari mendekati 2 anak itu.

Shikamaru menguap lebar lalu melirik anak perempuan yang sedari tadi diam.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata." kata Shikamaru seraya mengerling kepada gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menoleh singkat kearah gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Ia pun bergabung bersama mereka, duduk diatas rumput dalam diam. Berdoa dalam hati semoga guru pembimbingnya segera datang–mengingat dirinya tidak bisa bersosialisasi jika bersama orang lain disini.

Harapannya terkabul.

Dari atas langit tiba-tiba saja turun seorang pria yang Sasuke yakini sebagai ketua timnya.

3 orang genin yang ada disana segera bangkit dan berdiri, menatap sang guru pembimbing yang nyengir dengan gayanya yang nyentrik.

"Hai... Sudah siap menjadi murid-muridku?"

 **Hadiah © Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast : Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

 **Genre : Drama & General**

 **Rate : T**

 **Words : 1k+**

 **Summary : "...ia disergap perasaan takut yang familiar. Perasaan yang pernah menghinggapinya dulu saat ia mendapati Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena terluka saat menjalankan misi..."**

 **Warning inside : SasuNaru, BL, Yaoi, typos, alur gaje, mainstream, dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada di dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday**

 **on 23 July 2015**

 **prompt : age gap** – **perbedaan usia dan profesi**

– **Sekuel All Around Chapter 6** –

Don't Like | Don't Read

Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah latihan awal yang diberikan oleh guru pembimbingnya tadi. Ia merasa puas menjadi genin dengan usia muda. Membuatnya terlihat hebat dan keren.

Kakinya terayun selangkah demi selangkah menuju panti sosial yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya hampir 8 tahun ini.

Sepertinya Sasuke akan berpindah setelah ini. Uang dari misinya yang akan dilaksanakan nanti akan ia tabung dan ia gunakan untuk menyewa sebuah apartement yang ia inginkan. Ia lebih suka hidup sendiri nantinya. Tak mau merepotkan ibu panti lagi. Dan Sasuke akan memberikan sedikit sumbangan untuk panti sosial yang telah menaunginya selama ini.

Di tengah pemikirannya mengenai hidupnya. Ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh se seorang menampakkan dirinya di depan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menabrak orang idiot itu.

"Hai Sasuke..." sapa orang itu dengan nada yang terlewat ceria.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mengayunkan telapak tangannya.

"Minggir. Aku mau lewat." kata Sasuke ketus.

Orang di depan Sasuke tak menyerah. Ia bahkan dengan berani menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya pergi.

Sasuke berteriak penuh protes. Kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang menjadi gurunya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia juga berkali-kali menampik tangan sang guru dari lengannya. Namun tenaga gurunya lebih besar dari dirinya. Hingga ia mendesah pasrah kemudian. Merutuki ketidakberdayaan dirinya di hadapan sang guru. Ia bahkan bersumpah dalam hati akan lebih dan lebih kuat dari gurunya dan tentu saja akan menaklukkan gurunya yang idiot ini.

Ia merasakan tangannya di lepas setelah mereka sampai di sebuah kedai yakiniku. Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Naruto menggiring Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kedai.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke. Tapi biarpun sudah sering masuk ke dalam kedai ini dan makan bersama gurunya, tetap saja Sasuke ketar-ketir mengingat harga makanan di kedai ini cukup mahal.

Dan ia tetap saja tak bisa menolak ajakan–lebih tepatnya paksaan– dari gurunya ini. Serta ketidakberdayaan Sasuke–hal yang paling ia ingat–untuk menolak ajakan gurunya.

Mereka kini duduk di sebuah bilik kecil yang pas untuk mereka berdua. Sang guru kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan lalu memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk ikut memesan karena dari pengalaman yang ada, Sasuke memesan makanan yang murah-murah. Membuat guru berumur 25 tahun itu tersinggung.

Pengecualian minuman.

"Kau minum apa Sasuke?"

"Jus tomat saja." jawab Sasuke.

Pelayanan tersebut mencatat dengan cepat pesanan mereka lalu membaca ulang apa yang sudah ditulisnya, dan setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari pemuda berambut blonde itu si pelayan langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Sebaiknya kau mempunyai alasan bagus untuk ulahmu yang satu ini, Naruto-sensei." kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di dua kata akhir.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, salah tingkah. Namun cengiran khasnya segera terpatri di wajahnya yang konyol itu.

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan keberhasilan seseorang yang baru saja menjadi seorang genin."

Sasuke sudah menduga jawaban Naruto. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mengingat perhatian Naruto yang begitu berlebihan padanya.

Gurunya yang satu ini... memang paling bisa membuatnya emosional. Bahkan rasa lelah yang ia dapat saat latihan menguap begitu saja.

"Dobe." lirih Sasuke namun masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Naruto.

"Hei Teme! Sopan sedikit bisa tidak sih? Aku ini lebih tua darimu." protes Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli. Biar tua atau muda, tapi kalau dobe tetap saja dobe." bantah Sasuke, membuat Naruto memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya tidak suka.

Sasuke mendengus geli lalu bergerak melepas hitai atenya.

"Loh loh? Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum terbiasa." jawab Sasuke, lalu meletakkan ikat kepalanya di atas meja.

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu memandangi ikat kepala milik Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali ya..." gumam Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang genin sekarang. Itu artinya kau akan mendapatkan misi bersama tim-mu. Dan itu artinya... Kau akan berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Mengharuskanmu bertarung dengan musuh." jelas Naruto, menjelaskan kegalauannya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, mengundang tanya dalam benak Naruto.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?" goda Sasuke, sedikit berharap jika Naruto akan mengiyakan.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu sedangkan aku sendiri akan menjalankan misi rank S." seru Naruto, sedikit keceplosan.

Sasuke memandang horor wajah Naruto yang memucat seperti kelepasan membaca mantra terlarang.

"Misi rank S?" beo Sasuke, tak percaya jika Naruto mendapatkan misi yang paling berbahaya dan bersifat rahasia.

Naruto menutup mulutnya lalu menggeleng. Tapi Sasuke nampak lebih percaya dengan pernyataan Naruto yang pertama tadi.

"Katakan padaku Naruto-sensei. Apa misinya? Dan bersama siapa kau akan menjalankan misi ini?" tanya Sasuke menuntut jawaban, ia disergap perasaan takut yang familiar. Perasaan yang pernah menghinggapinya dulu saat ia mendapati Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena terluka saat menjalankan misi.

Naruto yang sudah merasa tidak bisa menyangkal lagi akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan pada Sasuke tentang misi rank S yang diberikan Hokage kepadanya.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dimana Naruto ditugaskan menyelidiki dan menangkap pelaku dari pembunuhan daimyo negara air. Naruto berangkat bersama Sai, Sakura, dan di ketuai oleh Shikaku.

Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke dengan sangat detail dan dipahami Sasuke dengan sangat baik.

"Nah, karena itulah aku mengajakmu makan disini karena besok aku sudah berangkat untuk menjalankan misi." kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke terdiam, mencerna kalimat terakhir yang terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau berencana membawaku kesini besok."

"Benar. Karena besok juga hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke." ungkap Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik kaget.

Ia seperti dipisahkan dengan paksa dari jasadnya saat mendengar ungkapan polos dari Naruto. Ia yang bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya menjadi kikuk seketika. Sebegitu perhatiannya kah Naruto-sensei ini padanya?

2 orang pelayan datang membawa pesanan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Naruto sejak tadi. Pesanan Naruto ditata dengan apik oleh si pelayan lalu bergegas pergi setelah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi akhirnya mencomot beberapa daging untuk ia bakar diatas pemanggang. Ia hendak mencoba minumnya saat matanya tak kunjung menangkap gerakan dari Sasuke.

"Hei..." Naruto menyumpit-nyumpit sumpitnya di depan mata Sasuke, "... Jangan melamun begitu. Ayo makan."

"Tunggu Naruto-sensei." cegah Sasuke.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"Ini semua... untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji diatas meja.

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu menjadi seorang genin dan untuk ulang tahunmu besok." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke masih terdiam, pikirannya blank tiba-tiba.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya lalu tangannya terulur ke depan, meraih rambut Sasuke lalu mengacak-acaknya. Sasuke tak protes seperti biasa saat rambutnya diacak-acak. Ia hanya terdiam menyelami mata biru safir milik Naruto.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke..."

Dan Sasuke tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dari dalam hatinya.

 **FIN**

 _OMAKE_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar menuju panti. Ia teringat saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa senseinya itu sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya di panti.

Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang semakin melebar di setiap langkah kakinya.

Dan ia segera memasang wajah datar andalannya saat ia di sambut oleh ibu panti.

"Sasuke... Kau kotor sekali... Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam." ujar ibu panti dengan wajah penuh kasih.

Entah kenapa saat ini Sasuke melihat tatapan semua orang dengan sangat positif. Bahkan saat matanya bertatapan dengan anak perempuan di belakang ibu panti yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu memeluk ibu panti yang sudah lama merawatnya.

"Aku sudah makan bu. Aku kenyang." kata Sasuke, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Ibu panti nampak _shock_ mendapati sikap Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke tak peduli lagi dengan keadannya saat ini. Ia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya hadiah yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

Sampai di kasurnya. Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya mendapati sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke memandangnya seperti sebutir mutiara yang berkilau diatas kasurnya. Ia menghamburkan ke atas kasurnya lalu membuka kotak kecil itu dengan gerakan cepat.

Ia bahkan kesulitan nafas saat memegang kotak itu. Dan benar-benar tak bisa bernafas mendapati secarik kertas yang dilipat dan sebuah kunci.

APA INI?!

Sasuke menelan rasa kecewa saat harapannya akan hadiah yang akan memompa jantungnya lebih keras malah menjauh dari ekspektasinya.

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu membacanya dengan cepat.

Hanya sebuah ucapan selamat dan tawaran untuk tinggal bersama si blonde itu di apartement kecilnya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Inikah yang disebut hadiah oleh si kuning yang menjadi gurunya itu? Kurang ajar sekali dia itu. Ini bahkan tidak lebih da–

Tunggu.

Sasuke menyeringai tiba-tiba. Sebuah pemikiran kotor tiba-tiba mampir di otaknya. Bocah yang baru genap berumur 8 tahun besok memperlebar seringainya. Bangga dengan otak jeniusnya.

"Hn. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke... Mulai saat ini, gurumu itu akan jadi milikmu... selamanya." ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang berbahaya.

– **The End –**

 **Wkwk, berakhir dengan gajenya.**

 **Oke. Selamat Ulang Tahun ya Sasuke sayang... /cipok**

 **Semoga makin langgeng sama Naruto chan.**

 **Hahahaha.**

 **Oke... Monggo di review kalau berkenan...**

 **Gimme some review?**

– **Akira –**


End file.
